


Secret Santa Parent Trap

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OTA, Season 2 AU get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Team Arrow conspires to get Oliver and Felicity together.





	Secret Santa Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope-for-olicity (Jacq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/gifts).



> It is my dear friend @hope-for-olicity's birthday, so this one is for her. I've not written Olicity in a very long time so I'm kind of rusty. I also play fast and loose with the season 2 timeline here, so please forgive me. :) 
> 
> No beta so I apologize for any errors.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Oliver asked Felicity. Things had been tense between them since they returned from Russia and she caught him with Isobel Rochev and Sara joined the team. The last thing he needed was for something else to upset Felicity.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”

“Well, last year when I wished you Merry Christmas, you were quick to point out that you were Jewish. I didn’t think that participating in a Secret Santa would be your thing.”

“I love giving and getting presents, Oliver. And I’m not going to miss out on a Team Arrow bonding activity.”

Oliver scowled at her. “We are not called Team Arrow.”

“Not to your face anyway.”

He rolled his eyes at her as Diggle brought forward the hat that had sheets of paper with all their names on it.

“Are you sure YOU are okay with it?” Felicity asked him with an arch eyebrow. “Secret Santa doesn’t seem like the greatest idea with Slade out there and everything.”

“You forget I’m the one who is organizing the Queen family Christmas party this year,” he argued.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s going to be…festive.”

Diggle held out the hat to Felicity, and she drew a name, and frowned at the paper. Oliver wondered if she got Sara. The two of them got along, but he knew that Felicity felt a little uncomfortable about the former League of Assassins member. The thought of bright and cheer Felicity buying broody Sara a gift was amusing to Oliver. He wondered what kind of gift she would have come up with.

Oliver drew a name from the hat and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was Felicity’s. This gave him the perfect opportunity to show how important she was to the team and in his life. Felicity would always be his girl, and one of his best friends, and he had to find a way to make her feel confident in that.

He hated shopping, but it was time to hit the mall to find some gifts for his girl Wednesday.

**

After Oliver and Felicity left the bunker, the three remaining members of Team Arrow stayed behind for a meeting.

“So, you did the thing?” Roy asked Diggle.

“Yes, I made sure that they had each other’s names. Now hopefully we can continue to steer them in the right direction.”

“Don’t look at me,” Sara said. “I did my part by breaking up with him and telling him he needed someone that would harness the light that was inside him. I did everything but get a giant sign that pointed to Felicity.”

The boys nodded. “That was a good start, but it may not be enough. Oliver can be plenty dense sometimes,” Roy said. “He loves her but doesn’t want or know how to tell her.”

“Well, when it comes to being clueless about their feelings, he’s in there with the champ. Felicity wouldn’t recognize what was going on between them if it hit her in the head.”

“Okay, so we gotta do our parts to make sure that they get their heads on in the right direction.”

“Agreed. I’ll take Oliver, Roy, you take Felicity.”

“Hey, what about me?” Sara asked.

“You are our next attack. You get to talk to them both.”

**

Felicity was perusing the mall for gift ideas for Oliver. She was happy that she drew him as her Secret Santa giftee. She cared about Oliver, and now she had an excuse to buy some gifts for him and bring some happy into his life.

But then she realized that she had no idea what to get the millionaire who could buy himself anything. After wandering through stores for an hour, she was kind of at a loss. She did grab him a one-cup coffee maker as a joke, since she promised to never bring him coffee.

But what else could she get the man?  Felicity wandered into the sporting goods store and over to the archery section. She giggled when she wondered what the store employees would think if they realized she was shopping for The Arrow. She could imagine them asking if she needed help buying something for a hunter in her life, not knowing that the prey was not deer, but criminals.

She walked up and down the aisles, hoping something would catch her eye. She had already bought him a new bow when he returned from Lian Yu, but she had no idea what other supplies he might need.

Felicity ended up buying a multi-wrench tool that the store worker said was a must have for bow maintenance.

“Oh hey, Felicity, fancy meeting you here,” she heard a voice behind her and was surprised to see Roy standing there.

“Roy! I never took the mall as the sort of place that you would be hanging out.”

“I would take offense, except it’s true. This place is awful.”

“So, did you come here to talk to me? Why didn’t you just call. Is it Team Arrow business? Is Oliver hurt?”

Felicity was in full panic rambling mode now. Roy raised his arm up to calm her.

“No, it’s nothing like that. I just stopped to buy something for Thea. She likes fancy stuff and insists that she knows I don’t have money and shouldn’t buy her anything. But I’ve been making some good tips at the bar and I want to get her something nice.”

“You are the sweetest.”

“Don’t tell anyone, it will ruin my reputation. So, what’s in the bag?”

“Stuff for my Secret Santa.”

“Ah, you got Oliver.”

“How did you know?”

“That tool kit is essential for bow hunters, so I’ve been told”

Felicity looked at him in surprise. “How does everyone know this except for me?”

Roy just shrugged. “Felicity, these are good gifts and all, but for your last one, you’re going to have to give him something more personal. You know, let him know how you feel about him.”

“Yes, he is my best friend, so I should give him a really good gift.”

Roy frowned at her. “That’s not what I meant, Felicity. You know that you have…other…feelings for him.”

Felicity gaped at Roy, because he had clearly lost his mind. Sure, there were a few occasional glances here and there between her and Oliver, but he was with Sara and not at all interested in the likes of someone like her. It was kind of an unspoken team rule that they did not talk about the sexual tension between Oliver and Felicity, and now Roy was breaking that rule.

“Roy, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Roy looked like he was going to punch a wall in his frustration. But with traces if mirakuru still in his system, that could bring the whole mall down.

“Roy are you okay? You need to keep calm. There are a lot of innocent people here.”

Roy did the breathing exercises he had been working on since they watched a lot of anger management videos online.

“Felicity, you love him. And it is so frustrating to see you deny your feelings. He loves you too, you know.”

Felicity turned beet red at his words, that her feelings were that transparent. “He does not love me, he’s with Sara.”

“He and Sara broke up.”

Felicity’s head shot up at those words. “Really? When? Why?”

“No feelings at all, huh?” Roy smirked at her.

“Shut up.”

“You will have to ask Oliver the details. But on to your Secret Santa gift. You gotta get out there. Give him something personal that lets him know your feelings.”

Felicity’s brain swirled in a panic. Was it really the time to make such a confession to Oliver?

_You will always be my girl, Felicity._

Oliver’s words rang through her mind, along with the sentiment he had shared after Russia about not being able to be with someone he really cared about. Had he been talking about her?

It wasn’t like Oliver was about to admit it. Maybe it was time for her to take things into her own hands. Woman up and get the job done.

**

Oliver was at a loss for what to get Felicity. He had already grabbed her a bottle of that red wine she had been promised last year when they first started working together.

He also found a novelty shirt that said “bitch with wi-fi” that he thought she would find amusing. But he wanted to give her something better, something that represented how wonderful she was.

“You okay?” Diggle asked as Oliver took out his frustration on the punching bag.

“Yeah, just thinking, I guess.”

“About a certain IT girl?”

Oliver scowled at Diggle and turned away.

“Oliver, come on man. We’ve been friends for a while now. I think we can be honest with each other.”

Oliver stopped punching and turned to Diggle, nodding at him.

“Fine, well then I have to tell you that you’re an idiot. You’re in love with Felicity, and she is completely mad about you, and you aren’t doing anything about it.”

Oliver opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn’t find any lies in Diggle’s statement. He knew that Felicity liked him, had for a while, but he didn’t know if that infatuation really represented love. But he was in love with her, he could not deny it. Still, they could not be together.

“Because of the life I lead, it’s not safe for Felicity to be with someone like me,” he explained.

“That is bull crap and you know it. It didn’t stop you from being with Sara, or Laurel, or Makenna or any of those other ladies. What is the difference when it comes to Felicity?”

Oliver started boxing again, ignoring Diggle’s question.

“OLIVER!” Digg shouted. “What’s so different about Felicity?”

“Because I love her dammit!”

Saying the words out loud felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder. He had kept it inside for so long, but telling Diggle made it real. And he could no longer hide behind his feelings.

“She’s already a target because she’s on the team, but Felicity should at least know how you feel about her.”

“I don’t know how to tell her. I’ve pushed her away for so long.”

Diggle thought for a moment. “I think this Secret Santa is a perfect opportunity. Think about when you first started having feelings for her and get her something related to that. Then you can tell her.”

Oliver knew just the thing to get her.

**

The next night, most of the team had cleared out of the bunker. Oliver was doing his salmon ladder, and Felicity was busy pretending not to stare at him.

She knew that he was her Secret Santa, because the very expensive bottle of wine had given it away, and he had figured out that she was his as well.

“I think that it was a set up by our friends,” Oliver said as he hopped down from the salmon ladder.

“Why would they want to set us up for something?” Felicity thought about what Roy had said in the mall. “Oh God, is the team trying to parent trap us?”

Oliver chuckled at that. “Yeah maybe I think they did.”

“Well that’s ridiculous. Imagine you and me, I mean, it’s unthinkable, right?”

Oliver stared at her for a moment, not answering. Felicity got nervous and decided to change the subject. “I have one more gift for you. I thought a lot about what you might want or need. I thought of giving you a new watch, but you could just buy your own.”

She reached under her desk and pulled out a little package. He unwrapped it to reveal a journal and gave her a quizzical look.

“I know you are not doing your father’s mission any more. You are not doing the path he set out for you. I thought maybe it was time you set out your own path and wrote down your own goals.”

Oliver stared down at the gift, at a loss for words. Felicity worried that it was stupid. “I’m sorry if you don’t like it, I can take it back.”

When she reached out her hand to touch it, he pulled the journal closer to him, thought. “No, I love it. I’ve just never been asked what my own goals and hopes were.”

Felicity blinked back tears on his behalf.

“Before the island, my family had everything all planned out for me, and afterwards, I was following my father’s wishes.”

“Well, now you can,” she said, squeezing his hand.

Oliver looked down at their joined fingers and whispered. “Will you help me?”

She nodded. “Well they are your goals, but I will help all I can.”

“I want some of my dreams and your dreams to be the same Felicity.”

“What do you mean?”

Oliver looked embarrassed. “I’m a little out of my element here, so bear with me. Let me just grab your gift.”

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box. Oliver handed it to her, and Felicity was surprised that he looked so nervous.

She slowly unwrapped the gift and saw a red pen inside.

“It’s a pen?”

Oliver took a deep breath, before explaining the gift.

“The entire time that I was gone, I could never... completely trust someone. And when that goes on for so long, you stop... seeing people for people. You see... threats. Or targets. And when I decided to come home,  I just didn't know how to turn that part of me off. Then I walked into your office. You were the first person that I could see as a person. There was just something about you.”

Felicity reached out and pulled the pen out of the box. “I was chewing on a pen.”

“It was red,” Oliver said as he crossed the distance between them. “Diggle told me to give you a gift that represented when I first realized I was falling for you.”

“But this…”

“The first time we met, yes. Felicity, I started falling for you then and haven’t stopped. I’m in love with you.”

Felicity didn’t know where the courage came from, but she stood up on her tip toes to kiss him. “I love you too Oliver.”

He pulled her in for another kiss, and when he pulled back, he was grinning. She loved to see his dimples.

“How long do you think we should pretend like their matchmaking didn’t work?”

Felicity thought about it for a moment. “A week?”

“Do you think I can go that long without kissing you now that I can?”

She nodded, he was right. That would be difficult. “How about an hour?”

He kissed her again. “Maybe 10 minutes?”

She laughed and agreed.

“Merry Christmas, Oliver.”

“Happy Hanukkah, Felicity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
